dragonballzfanonpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z-Unlatibility: Uprising: Negative
The crossover with legendary Dragon Goku. Info from Veragent12 and Haqim0448 Hi, guys! Thanks over this Ben 10 wiki for how, over Uprising his called For True Evil of Possessed, he out for another wiki is now too. Thanks for watching! --z-- Veragent12 The creator's message Hey, guys! It's me, Haqim03659! It's a crossover with Ben 10. You know. So Dragon Goku is battling Fusion Goku on Ben 10 Universe and then the team from Unlatibility: Uprising found Dragon Goku's new enemy, Savage Goku. So wan't to know the story? This is it! Bye! -From Haqim03659 Sypnosis Dragon Goku: HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fusion Goku: (blocks) Have you done yet?! (the teleporter teleports Dragon Goku and Fusion Goku to Unlatibility: Uprising's Galvan Mark VII crosstime) At the Galvan Mark VII... were the three species from Viva and Alza and Azmuth were inside. Petrosapien Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X5 (Unlatibility: Uprising): I don't my inside?! Azmuth (Unlatibility: Uprising): True. But unnamed Program were running at Azmuth. At the outside... Dragon Goku: No way! (blast a wave) Done yet?! Fusion Goku: No! Grossgun! (blast a huge wave) Yes! But after another Alza and his unnamed Polymorph were arrive at hiding. Polar Manzardill Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X5 (Unlatibility: Uprising): Huh? Unnamed Polymorph: His that over yet? Polar Manzardill Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X5 (Unlatibility: Uprising): He do, but what kind of Perodua Viva's electricity full-power? Unnamed Polymorph: But how was false? Polar Manzardill Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X5 (Unlatibility: Uprising): Nope. But after unnamed Polar Manzardill his about hand down at starts brushing to filled Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version. Polar Manzardill Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X5 (Unlatibility: Uprising): Got? Unnamed Polar Manzardill: How? Polar Manzardill Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X5 (Unlatibility: Uprising): (brakes) Shut up. Back to battling Fusion Goku and Dragon Goku... Dragon Goku: Super KamehameHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (blast a wave and explodes) Unnamed Polar Manzardill: STOP! Polar Manzardill Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X5 (Unlatibility: Uprising): !!! Polar Manzardill, nooo! Unnamed Polar Manzardill but running towards at Dragon Goku, but he tries to streching but after grabbed his strengthing. Dragon Goku: Huh! Whoa! Fusion Goku: Goku! Polar Manzardill Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X5 (Unlatibility: Uprising): (tries to snapping Polymorph) Listen up, you Polymorph better stop donkin' around! Unnamed Polar Manzardill tries to streching but after doesn't anything. Conductoid Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X5 (Unlatibility: Uprising): (back to inside) Huh? Back to outside, Unnamed Polar Manzardill tries to streching again but after attacks Fusion Goku and Dragon Goku. Dragon Goku: Hey, that's cheating! Fusion Goku: Yeah, what he's say! After that was running his electricity, but Fusion Goku fires a huge wave at Conductoid Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X5 he send him into the ground. Conductoid Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X5 (Unlatibility: Uprising): (swallow to the ground) Polar Manzardill Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X5 (Unlatibility: Uprising): What is stop this kind Viva! What is going on there! Conductoid Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X5 (Unlatibility: Uprising): ... Polar Manzardill Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X5 (Unlatibility: Uprising): What did over his stop?! Conductoid Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X5 (Unlatibility: Uprising): ... Polar Manzardill Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X5 (Unlatibility: Uprising): But enough his wave- But Fusion Goku fires a huge wave but unnamed Polar Manzardill he turned him to derezzed. Polar Manzardill Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X5 (Unlatibility: Uprising): NO! Conductoid Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X5 (Unlatibility: Uprising): WHAT! Dragon Goku: Whoa! What just happen to him?! Fusion Goku: I think I killed him and then he turned to little cubes! Polar Manzardill Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X5 (Unlatibility: Uprising): ENOUGH! He after starting his electricity and Polar Manzardill Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X5 screamed and his turning into aura blue his electricity to wave him after Conductoid Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X5 no effect. Conductoid Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X5 (Unlatibility: Uprising): What the what! Polar Manzardill Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X5 (Unlatibility: Uprising): (screamed like Goku was during the power) TBC... During Polar Manzardill Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X5's pre-War flashbacks is continued from stated flashback, during an complete from Generator of the Gordan. Trivia *Polar Manzardill Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X5 resembles a like aura is Goku's full-power over his story. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover movies